


神谕

by oliviavs127mendes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical, Historical Hetalia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviavs127mendes/pseuds/oliviavs127mendes
Summary: 当保加利亚回忆起曾经辉煌的保加利亚第一帝国时所想。
Relationships: Bulgaria/Byzantine Empire (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	神谕

“当你抵达外城时，必膛目而不知所至，若入城门……必怀疑进入梦境。”

那是瑰丽的日出，即使在群山的阻隔间仍将光芒洒在交错的觥筹边缘，我们放下仍闪烁着银光的长枪与弯刀，举起酒杯，杯壁在跃动的空气中碰撞。新生帝国的日出若是象征新的希望，那便是属于保加尔人的神谕，亦是天启。王权的烈血缓缓淌过皇冠构筑的热土，掀起不断翻涌的巨浪汇集于阿斯帕鲁赫不久前夺来的权杖之下。我们剑指前方，定都普利斯卡，将绵延的战火告一段落，将无情的迫害与剥削画上句号。

百万双眼睛注视着愈燃愈烈的火焰，交错对视，由迷离变得期待、灼热，宛如仍不可置信我们脱离了污浊的沼泽与泥潭。那时我们方从连年不曾平息的战事中获得短暂的喘息，前额上滑落的血与汗仍洒在干枯的木柴上方，而被折断的长戟与锈斑密布的铁盾晃在眼前，几乎让我无法挪开心头无尽讨伐与反击的压迫与警觉感。虽不知有多少人将新生的帝国作为难以一言以蔽之的使命，但自从惶恐在焦灼的心头划出尖锐的巨响，我们便无人意欲打破这不可名状的沉默。

那时我年轻、执着、孤注一掷、意气风发、又时而会想入非非。开拓的疆土为黄金开辟通道，荨麻织就的长袍变为镶上层叠丝绸的缎带，曾一度所剩无几的秕谷填起丰满的粮仓。究竟是谁先开始讴歌我们劈开丛生荆棘的神勇，摘取胜利桂冠的威严，获得了自由女神青睐的骄傲？这我倒是无从忆起。因为觉醒的那一刻太过兴奋，数万条涌动的暗流在我的血管中奔腾，在每一次关节的磨合间，每秒的呼吸间倾注我觊觎已久的力量与勃勃生机。我最难以抹去的记忆里那些未开化的，杂草丛生的地方在嘶吼的马啼声中若隐若现，未燃尽的战火与愤怒的叫嚣仍然充斥在多瑙河南岸的村舍，浮沙在已逝的漩涡中再现，阴云被烈日的光芒吞噬，风波似乎平定，却也远远不及和平的顶点。鲍里斯大公曾语重心长地吩咐我，将新文明的洗礼伴着入春的芳香带进人们混乱的思绪与不统一的信仰中，新信仰的铸就将古书上刻板的字眼反复冲刷。外部强大的骨干终能被愈见光明的核心撑起。

循回往复的战事仍在上演，而我年轻的骨架便在无数次刀铁相撞中汲取新的力量。罗马人，不可一世的信仰与宗法之心脏；马扎尔人，那以勇猛著称的骑士；塞尔维亚人，那用最后的血液反抗的烈士，皆能在我呼之欲出的长剑下颤抖。脆弱的空壳难以抵挡新生的猛虎飞扑而来，安基阿卢斯的战役，我敬爱的西美昂大帝终能将外强中干的庞大帝国逼进最绝望的角落，他们不得不在羊皮纸上刻下屈辱的妥协。教皇，曾经权谋的心脏，将批准的奏章呈现在我的眼前，黑海不息的浪潮、爱琴海的扑面微风与巴尔干山的紫霞为我与我的沙皇加冕。我在色雷斯灼眼的阳光中醒来，匈牙利人退居模糊的战线之外，塞尔维亚人终成了我的臣属，马其顿亦成为我的眷侣，希腊人也拜倒在我的衣襟一旁。旗帜伫立在普雷斯拉夫，我燃烧的心脏，在不断扩张的版图中飘扬，那是冠冕的光辉与永不能被禁锢的骄傲，拜占庭的帝王，恕我不能再次亲吻你的指尖。

我又怎会料到，浪漫与张狂兼收并蓄的戏剧竟有着如此猝不及防的落幕。与克罗地亚人的讨伐和争夺仍未告一段落，但我可不曾愿意让教廷的只言片语使我做出退让，反复的调停不免让我厌烦，而西美昂溘然长逝的消息才真正予以我当头一棒。他挥之不去的尘与土，他的杰作，他的传奇所给予我无限的力量正从贪婪的裂缝里，片段缝成的时间里悄然流逝。原本微不足道的摩擦开始变得剧烈，愚蠢的剧目开始上演，英雄主义的幕布正在缓缓落下，野心使茫茫人海中有权有势者互相纠缠、互相博弈，将土地割裂后为自己带上虚假的冠冕，冠上名存实亡的头衔与名号，不甘在片刻的担待中沉寂。我忍不住忆起曾高高抬起头颅时的骄傲，因为危险在谎言与杀机中潜滋暗长，我似乎可以猜到拜占庭人复仇的情绪在三百年缓慢的堆积中日益强烈，自裂缝中迸出火花，虎视眈眈中寻求共鸣。

于是我向军队里疲惫不堪的将士们摆出一个轻松的微笑，“咱们赢过他们无数次，再赢一次也不在话下。”尽管我早已意识到那时我每况愈下的身体正伴随着阵阵撕裂般的疼痛，王冠上浮现的裂痕也无处躲藏。而真正让我心痛的是，那众星捧月的王座究竟有多么不堪、多么虚假、多么名不副实——在明争暗斗与疏忽中，周遭所有的都国与城邦皆投来觊觎复仇的敌视与内部不断肆意滋生的分裂足以将都城点燃。边境线外复仇口号不绝于耳，边境线内王侯将相争名夺利，我明确地感觉到，并为之倾覆，悲剧其实早已掀开了序幕；划分时代的无情墓碑，而非镌刻胜利的伟岸丰碑，早已在暗林中树立。

巴西尔二世点燃、煽动、又利用这趋之若鹜的烈火，目光如炬指向曾经的失土向我们奔来，那是一场猝不及防的征讨，那是前所未有的嗜血的利刃与屠刀。但情况比起世纪前似乎彻底反了过来，我们被步步为营的野心家逼到无路可退，绝望的叹息不绝于耳，当我回头凝视萨洛尼卡原本蔚蓝清澈的海面，看到的全是凝重的灰色波涛，没有生机，没有希望。仿佛又是一个难以破灭的神谕，为了保全我的人民的生命，这块土地......不，岂止是这里，或许还有更多难以猜测的地方，将不再属于我，曾经习以为常的雄心与大志将被磨去棱角。

为坚守最后的尊严，我们在克雷西昂决一死战，爆破的声响不绝于耳，曾经的英雄梦想幻化为碎屑。如果这也是神谕，我不得不将流连、惋惜与不甘深埋在逐渐沉沦的心底，告别辉煌的时间节点走向迷雾中的未来。我提早向他们宣誓效忠，只为让他们不再凿穿骨干，只为让无辜的生命痛苦的哀嚎平息。那一刻的卑微我不曾体会过，也同样不忍追忆。但那些不忍离去的人不惜铤而走险，用最后的骨骼抗争，致敬这昙花一现的帝国，如梦似幻的时代。巴西尔，当之无愧的血腥屠夫，有着野心与手段的恶魔，用长矛将那些人的双眼刺穿，只留下最后一人的一只眼来凝视帝国颓丧的余辉，将部队带回废墟中的都城。

我望着站在蒙上尘土的十字架下的他们，喉咙里酸涩的哽咽不曾让我迟疑片刻。“我的英雄们，”我轻轻开口，“咱知道，也永远会记得，真理与梦想的神谕带来的光辉是你们最后的看见的事物。”

*西美昂大帝为保加利亚最著名的君王，为保一帝国开疆扩土，保一灭欲于拜占庭手中，巴西尔二世虽是优秀的拜占庭帝王，却也是臭名昭著的保加利亚屠夫。  
献给曾经的保加利亚第一帝国。时过境迁，千年荣辱后，我仍为这段历史感到骄傲与痛心疾首并存。


End file.
